


Fanvid--Not That Girl

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [26]
Category: Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight fanvid featuring Maya Young and Len.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Not That Girl

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Previously uploaded to my livejournal.  
> Set to Idina Menzel's "Not that Girl" from Wicked. In this video, Maya is in love with Len and thinks it may work out for her, but then Kase comes back from Ventara and Maya realizes she's not that girl.


End file.
